Son secret
by Lilou0803
Summary: Pour une fois, Watson a le courage d'aborder un sujet sensible pour Holmes.


Une petite infidélité à House... Mais les deux personnages sont-ils tellement éloignés?

**Disclaimer : **L'univers et les personnages de Sherlock Holmes appartiennent, avec tout le respect qui lui est du, à sir Arthur Conan Doyle

* * *

**Son secret**

_- Croyez-moi, Watson! Les deux choses dont on peut __être le plus sûrs en ce bas monde, sont la bêtise et la fatuité humaines.  
La capacité de mensonge et de dissimulation de cette espèce pour cacher ses défaillances et ses faiblesses est proprement ahurissante!_

J'étais passé dire bonsoir à mon vieil ami en rentrant chez moi après mes consultations, et nous nous retrouvions comme autrefois en train de discuter de choses et d'autres auprès de la cheminée .

_- Le probl__ème avec vous, Holmes, c'est que vous avez tendance à tout mettre dans le même panier. Votre profession vous amène à ne voir que le mauvais côté des choses._

Holmes finit calmement d'allumer sa pipe avant de répondre.

_- Et pensez-vous qu__'il en aille différemment de « l'autre côté », Watson?_

_Le problème avec vous, mon ami, c'est que vous avez tendance, malgré votre profession, à ne voir que le bon côté des choses._

_Vous-même, n'avez-vous jamais rien dissimulé à votre épouse par exemple? Jamais, en maintes occasions, minimisé, lorsque vous venez me seconder, les risques encourus, afin de ne pas l'inquiéter?  
… Tenez, il n'y a pas si longtemps, une jeune femme vint me consulter pour le vol de ses bijoux. Eh bien il s'avéra que le mari avait simulé le vol, pour que son épouse ne s'aperçoive pas qu'il les avait gagés afin de rembourser une dette de jeu.  
Ce n'était pas un criminel, il faisait même partie de ce que vous appelleriez « l'élite ».  
L' homme ayant réussi à rétablir ses finances et à arranger les choses, il me supplia de ne rien révéler à sa jeune épouse à laquelle il était fort attaché.  
Et ma foi, n'étant pas moi-même parfait et me fiant à ma connaissance de la nature humaine, je supposai que la leçon avait été profitable et acceptai de feindre d'avoir retrouvé les bijoux près d'une scène de violence, qui pouvait laisser supposer une dispute entre complices ayant mal tourné._

_- Vous avez voulu laisser une chance à ce jeune couple… Avouez, Holmes que votre cœur n'est pas aussi insensible que vous voulez bien le montrer!  
Vous ne me ferez jamais croire, à moi, que vous n'êtes qu'une machine à penser. J'ai suffisamment appris à connaître l'âme qui se cache sous votre carapace, et je ne doute point que le cœur qui l'accompagne soit au moins aussi grand._

… _Et puisque nous en sommes au chapitre des sentiments… N'avez-vous jamais… Enfin, même les âmes les plus endurcies peuvent se laisser toucher par l'amour! Ce n'est en rien un signe de faiblesse, et vous venez vous-même d'avouer vous laisser parfois aller a quelques indulgences pour la nature humaine!_

Holmes, qui avait gardé les yeux fixés sur les flammes pendant presque toute la conversation, se renversa dans son fauteuil, la mâchoire un peu trop serrée sur le tuyau de sa pipe.  
Un voile de douloureuse émotion que je n'y avais jamais vu adoucit fugacement son visage. Il ferma les paupières un court instant, puis d'un seul coup, sembla se décider, comme s'il devait se libérer d'un poids brusquement devenu trop lourd à porter tout seul.

_- Voyez-vous, Watson, il est des c__œurs qui ne peuvent se donner qu'une fois… Et si alors le sentiment n'est pas réciproque, il ne leur reste plus qu'à se refermer à jamais._

Je sentais qu'il n'en dirait pas plus, mais encouragé par cette demi-confidence, j'osais insister :

_- Vous voulez dire__…_

_- Rien du tout! Ce n'était qu'une considération philosophique._

Le silence retomba. Holmes avait recommencé à fixer les flammes d'un air sombre, et je ne tardais pas à me lever pour prendre congé de mon ami.

* * *

Après le départ de Watson, Holmes resta un long moment immobile, le regard fixé sur la photographie qui ornait le manteau de la cheminée depuis plusieurs mois maintenant.  
Avec un soupir, il se leva et tendit la main pour attraper la petite boite en métal qui jouxtait le cadre dans lequel Irène Adler lui souriait.

Affalé dans son fauteuil, il se laissa glisser dans la bienfaisante torpeur apportée par la solution à 7% qui circulait maintenant dans ses veines, et qui seule parvenait à apaiser le secret tourment du regret qui tourmentait son âme depuis le soir où elle était venue l'attendre devant chez lui pour lui dire au-revoir, après son mariage. *

**FIN**

_*Voir « un scandale en Bohême »_

_

* * *

_**

* * *

_Un très grand merci aux reviewers! Je ne réponds pas toujours individuellement, mais le cœur y est_****_. _**


End file.
